Chapter 2 (2018 manga)
:For the second chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 2 (2015 manga).'' The second chapter of the manga adaptation of RWBY was published for free on the main Viz Media on RWBY: The Official Manga homepage.Chapter 2 Online Summary The first part of the chapter covers "The First Step", Ruby has some doubts about the Beacon Academy Initiation, and Jaune meets Pyrrha, who helped him after being rejected by Weiss. The next section covers "The First Step, Pt.2", where Ruby saw Weiss, but she ignores her as does not want her to be her partner. Meanwhile, Ruby is desperately searching for her sister to be her partner. The final section covers the first half of "The Emerald Forest", where Weiss engages a Beowolf until she unexpectedly encounters Ruby again during her fight against another Beowolf. In the end, both Ruby and Weiss decide to accept each other as their partners and prepare to fight against a pack of Beowolves. Characters *Lie Ren *Cardin Winchester *Yang Xiao Long *Weiss Schnee *Jaune Arc *Pyrrha Nikos *Ozpin *Glynda Goodwitch }} Trivia *The second chapter covers "The First Step", "The First Step, Pt.2" and the first half of "The Emerald Forest". *While the chapter follows the three-and-a-half episodes quite closely, the manga's depiction differs and cut in several key ways. **Ren and Nora's full introduction is cut and instead, they make a small cameo in some scenes. ***Ren only appears in the locker room. ***Nora appears in the locker room with Ren during the Beacon Academy Initiation. **Ruby does not act affectionately towards Crescent Rose before Yang changes the subject about forming a team. **Weiss does not have a scheme about if she and Pyrrha become teammates. **Jaune flirting with Weiss only to be rejected when she mentions she does not want to be with a knight who reeks of vomit was not featured in the show. **Jaune meets Pyrrha as she helps him out before he passes out instead of meeting Pyrrha when she has a conversation with Weiss. **The box cereal cover of Pumpkin Pete's is not shown when Weiss mentions Pyrrha once became the mascot. **The scene where Pyrrha pins Jaune to a wall and Ruby helps him up is cut. **Russel Thrush is not shown in the Beacon Academy Initiation. **The Beacon Academy Initiation starts by launching all students at once instead of one at a time into the Emerald Forest. **Ozpin does not fully answer Jaune's questions as he launched into the Emerald Forest. **Ruby, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora and Yang's landing strategies are not shown. **Pyrrha saves Jaune from falling off a panel. **Ruby's search for Yang and imagining being partners with Jaune or Blake is cut. **The scene where Pyrrha encounters Jaune in the Emerald Forest is cut. **Ruby encounters Weiss in the Emerald Forest after she landed instead of bumping into her by accident. **Weiss does not come back for Ruby after her encounter with Jaune until they decide to work together to fight against Beowolves. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Ruby and Weiss vs. Beowolves Image Gallery Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Pyrrha Nikos.png|Pyrrha Nikos. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png|Ozpin and Glynda informs the students about the Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png|The students start their Beacon Academy Initiation. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Weiss encounters a Beowolf.png|Weiss encounters a Beowolf. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up.png|Ruby and Weiss' unexpected team up. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves.png|Ruby and Weiss encounters a pack of Beowolves. References Category:Manga Chapters